


A Silent Flower

by LilyMoonFlower24



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-16 01:38:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14801894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyMoonFlower24/pseuds/LilyMoonFlower24
Summary: Yasuko was a special child, the only one born with white hair, the only one who mastered the power of controlling and making gems at 4 years. She was a prodigy. Of course, like all the children, she was taught the story of the fall of the humans and demons. And she sorrowed along with the rest of her people. However, she was determined that she could do something now that the demon and humans' rage has waned.She set out to help the demons and humans become peaceful again. Will she succeed or will she fail??





	1. The Beginnings

Once upon a long forgotten time, there were golden creatures that roamed the land, beings made from gems, winged creatures so beautiful that they rivaled the very stars. Elves still existed, as did pooka, and even the flowers were magical. Humans and demons lived in harmony, enjoying each other and the world was at peace. It was a heavenly time, legendary even, but it was not to last. The prophecy foretold of coming darkness, death and war between humans and demons.

The Five Glorious Races then prepared and emergency island that was hidden from the knowledge of both humans and demons. They then tried to prevent the inevitable by teaching that everyone was strong in their own way. However, the time finally neared and the races fled.

After three years two powerful demons birthed a child who grew up despising the weak and though the parents did all they could to prevent it, he eventually accumulated enough followers and started a war against humanity. He killed all, human and demon alike. Then, the humans achieved spiritual power as a retaliation and the human and demon warred for hundreds of centuries, leaving the mystical creatures to stay in the islands as they were content with each other. 

The humans and demons forgot the mystical and magical creatures but the creatures did not forget them and sorrowed because they could do nothing for the rapidly increasing numbers of humans and demons. They could defeat many of the warring races but they did not wish to take part in the destruction or the near-extinction of either race.

This was the story that has been passed down for centuries among the many being that lived on a small archipelago. These were the Five Glorious Races that fled from the island, seeking to avoid any bloodshed. They had hoped to wait for the anger to boil down before they could take action but their latest adventure proved this to be futile.

The gems sent out their strongest people to try and stop the war but they were killed and the survivors collected the remains in hope of putting them back together but many of the bodies were disintegrated. The survivors told of the legends that they were in and how most of the two other races had forgotten them.

Among the few that never came back was a married couple that left behind two children. They were taken in by their uncle who provided for them and helped them out of the dark misery they experienced once they heard of the fate of their parents. One of the children was a rare white gem who showed much promise and she was determined to find the good in humans and demons despite what they did to her parents.

Yasuko was this child and she left when she was six to find any trace of who killed her parents and any trace of her parents.


	2. Yasuko, the Gem Demon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay it is just I have been stumped for the direction the story would go.

Yasuko was five when she heard of the death of her parents and ever since then, she has been desperate to find any last shard of them to keep as a reminder. She was considering getting revenge but knew that it was not what her parents would like for her. Also, there was a high possibility that all of the demons that did this were already dead. She didn't even know their names. She came across the battlefield that morning but she passed it and instead went into the nearby forest. She sat there, contemplating the possibility that there were even shards still left.

She then returned to the battlefield at noon and surveyed her surroundings. It was a large grassy place with a few holes and knickknacks here and there from the war which made searching for the blue and purple shards easier. There were only a few spots where she thought the shards might be but being a small girl, she couldn't reach most spots. She started searching and whenever she got near a big hole, she created wings that were attached to her body. She started losing hope when she had gone through the first half of the battle field and came up empty handed but, judging from what she saw, she deduced that it was the enemy side. Since the sun was going down, she decided to set up camp in the forest. She made a makeshift tent out of crystals and slept through the night.

That morning, she started started on the second half, spotting a few crystals here and there. She knew she must be getting closer to the gem camp. She soon found a purple shard, and then another. It seemed there was a trail that her parents left her because now there was blue mixed in so she made a suitably large jar and strapped it to her waist, collecting the trail of shards. It led her to a medium-sized hole. It was big enough for her to fall in so she was careful. She placed her hand on some soil on the edge and looked over. As soon as she did, she fell.

She braced herself for a hard landing, shocked when she fell on soft grass. She sat up and saw that the hole had a tunnel attached to it and there was a trail of shards. She followed in deeper and deeper, the grass gradually disappearing before being replaced by soil until she came across a room where the trail stopped. She saw a pad in the middle and stepped in it. As soon as she did, a recording played.

_Our dearest Yasuko,_

_You must be sad knowing that we are gone and we are sad too but we cannot be there. Please take care of your younger sister_

_and tell her we love you both. Know that when we died, the last thing on our minds was you and that you should stay strong_

_and grow wise. We hope that you have not fallen to revenge because that is not the path for you. Treasure the moments we had_

_forever and don't forget us. Also, go find the demon named Inu no Taisho and a human named Kaede. We have entrusted two_

_scrolls in them that have the crystal techniques we made that we weren't able to teach you. Stay kind and loving._

_Love,_

_Mom and Dad._

Yasuko looked around and she spotted an adjoining room. When she opened the metal door, a dust cloud was formed as she entered. Everything in the room was caked with dust. In the center, there was a circular table and around the table were eight chairs. She guessed that these were for the eight warriors that lead the army. She supposed that this was intended to be a meeting room. She knew that it was probably pointless to try and guess the names but she did know that her parents were part of the eight. 

On the chairs, there were two pieces of paper. One had Inu no Taishou’s information on it and the other Kaede. It seemed that  by this time, Ino no Taishou had a son who was six or seven, a kingdom in the west and the scroll but Kaede’s paper was blank, meaning either the location was unknown or she just wasn’t meant to find it yet.

She left the cave with the two scrolls in hand and a new goal.


End file.
